1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electronic/digital construction-related plans, and in particular, to methods and systems of managing electronic construction-related plans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, constructions documents are either hardcopy blueprint type drawings or relatively simple electronic drawings which provide a limited ability to associate or store data in association with such hardcopy or simple electronic drawings. Hence, conventional systems lack an adequate capability for the various entities involved in the production, approval and implementation of a construction project (e.g., architects, design firms, contractors, and public agencies, such as city plan approval agencies), to modify or comment on such plans. Further, conventional systems lack an adequate capability to locate and generate reports with respect to plan comments.